In recent years, there has been a growing interest in self-driving cars. However, autonomous driving vehicles face many decisions, such as when to lane change, how to lane change, etc. These decisions are often made in a multi-lane or multi-agent setting or environments. In any event, a self-driving vehicle may be called upon to perform an efficient lane change maneuver in a safe manner. This may be useful in a multi-lane highway setting or environment, such as in the presence of fast moving traffic. Determining or generating these driving maneuvers or lane change decisions may be challenging and complex due to interactions between the autonomous vehicle and other vehicles, along with many other factors, such as weather or road conditions, for example.